Pandora's Box
by Mad Hatter Pixi
Summary: They supposed they'd met all the Senshi, but when a group of unknown Senshi show their face, an ancient prediction is about to come true. Led by Sailor Chiron this new group has the choice of working with Sailor Moon's Senshi or fighting this on their own
1. Prologue

****

[. pandora's box. ]

Prologue

The Silver Millennium.

A time of peace, prosperity, good will towards men _and _women.

The utopia that had created this all, the lunar kingdom, ruled under the youthful queen Selenity lay out before the Senshi Espien. Dark orbs of raw sienna stared in vain at the kingdom, trying to find perhaps a flaw in the perfection. Thin digits, the colour of cream rested 'pon the petal pink flesh of the young woman's lips and a sigh escaped, the hot breath tickling her fair skin. The kingdom was perfect itself, without the airs of universal happiness.

Whomever the architect had been, Espien wished to get his name, all the angles were placed in the correct spots, the sheen of the sun off of the side of the building created a glare that danced along the side of the castle. There was something almost heavenly about the palace, and something angelic about those whom were ruled by this family.

A _peace_, a _clarity_, that Espien would never understand.

Espien was a woman of work, of pain, and back aching times that'd never leave her memories, marred by all that'd happened to her. She was not a plain woman, anything, no matter how simple, seem extravagant on her sinuous form. She was all angles in the face, except for her button nose and high rounded cheek bones. By no stretch of the imagination was she a woman of grand height, barely reaching five foot four inches. Her hair and eyes were bright raw sienna, not another colour breaking through the simple glaze of hue.

Within arms, well worn by time and battle, Espien adjusted a package, letting it rest against her breast. A small coo came from within the snow white fabric, the nose of a babe peeked it's way through the fabric.

"Sh… S'alright child… I'll find you someone who can actually raise you… Not someone who'll mess up your life as she's done with her own…" Lips moved, yet the voice seemed to not belong to Espien, it was too deep, too rough, yet still feminine, the voice of a wise woman.

It seemed like forever and a day before Espien had finally reached the atrium of the palace, the babe still wrapped in linen, rested against her bosom, sleeping soundly. It was the sound of twinkling bells that broke the elder Senshi from staring off into space outside of a window located within the room.

"Sailor Espien, Senshi of destiny… How good to see you…" A young woman leant within the doorway smiled at the other, the young woman was pretty, not exotically, just the angelic sort, white-blonde hair, more white than blonde, soft blue almost lavender optics, and a more golden cream shell of skin. "I thought you would never return to the palace… I am glad to have you bac-"

The deep voice of the Senshi of destiny cut the angel off mid-sentence, "I am not here for my own pleasures… I can not partake in them… Never… Yet my daughter…" A silence filled the room as the Queen watched the woman take a deep breath, "Must partake in them… She must not know the pain I have…"

"Espy, when did you have a child… You are not even married…"

"I am married… To the Knight of the Sun… We have been married for many years Selenity. Yet we are rarely together, we each have our own duties, and it'd be hard for anyone to fathom our relationship…" Shifting the young child within her arms, Espien leant forward, "She will be taken care of here… Raise her as a warrior, a maid if you must… But I must never have her found out… I do not wish her to be used against me in some sick plot someday…"

"A ploy to control destiny. I understand. I shall take her… Yet, Espien with your bloods mixed, do you not think her a Senshi?"

"If she is, that is for you to find out. Destiny is calling me. I have been gone from my post for too long. Please raise my Keikan well…" With a turn of her left foot, Espien began to pass Selenity.

"Keikan? We shall keep that name for her…" Lifting the babe from the dark haired woman's grasp, the soft spoken angelic female cocked her head to one side, "You know she _is_ a Senshi… A powerful one at that… As soon as I felt her skin against mine I could feel her powers…"

Silence filled the air once more and Espien turned to face Selenity, their noses almost brushing, "I know. I just do not wish the same ill fate upon her, that I have had," with that said, the woman took off in a flurry of ivory robes, disappearing back into the solar system.

Lavender eyes met those of almost crimson, raw sienna optics, the baby was watching her, "Your mommy will be back someday child… Do you understand? You are a Senshi. She wishes to protect you. Here you will be protected from all that she has to fight against. All she has to guard. Keikan-Chan, you shall be raised here, as whatever you wish to be… Just I shall not try and replace your mother with a false one. I know better than that. You are bright like she is… I can see it in your eyes. You seem to know more than you let on."

A soft coo escaped Keikan's baby lips, and she snuggled into the queen's arms.


	2. Chapter I The Senshi Chiron

**__**

Chapter I

[ .the senshi chiron. ]

Migoto Keikan lay amongst the thick the blankets that covered the futon she slept on, pallid digits playing with the tag upon one of the blankets. It was winter, her favorite season. Frost dusted the pane of a window that over looked her family's large front yard. Blowing on the tag softly, the young female pulled her body forward to look at the ice covered pine and shrubbery.

The young woman was not the usual for her family bloodlines, her family barely saw her as their own, with burnt umber locks, and raw sienna, almost crimson orbs, that did not resemble their own blue orbs and inky ebony hair from their American-Japanese heritage. She was ivory skinned, they were wrapped in a shell of tanned cream. Not only was she physically different, her personality seemed the opposite of theirs, a dreamer, a loner, not the work driven, social butterflies that they were.

"… 'twas billig and the slithy toves did…" Keikan began to sing to herself, fingers continuing to play with the small slip of paper. The song/poem was infamous, the Jabberwocky. She'd heard it in her all time favorite movie. She was such a child at points… Yet it was the fantasy of it that drew her to it. She wished to sometimes fall down the rabbit hole and begin new…

Pressing her nose into the lavender and sage coloured cover, the female sighed lightly. Keikan had no wish to fall asleep…When she slept, she dreamt… Dreams of a time that never existed… Dreams of a version of herself that was not real… A version of Keikan that she wished could be real…

Strong. Determined. A vicious, power hungry bitch, as Kyoko, her best friend had put it when they talked about what they'd like to be someday. Kyoko found it funny her soft spoken, disappear into the cracks wished to be a "Manhattan executive bitch", of course they were Juuban, so it'd be a bit different than in the states… Yet there was always that edge to Keikan that made Kyoko second think her being surprised at that…

No matter how much Keikan did not wish to sleep, soon it claimed her, lulling her off into a world that she'd only remember as a dream…

__

The Silver Millennium

A time so long ago..

It was a fairy tale of Keikan's imagination, she was sure of it.

The perfect buildings. The people who seemed to be without flaw. And then whom seemed to be her alter ego… A warrior, but a lady.

Only at night was she in this form, the girl who was willing to fight to the death for a cause she believed. Yet the name she had made absolutely no sense to Keikan… Sailor Chiron. Sailor Chiron? Of course Keikan had read the manga Sailor V… Yet there was the paradox of her being a Senshi. Even in a dream.

Yet before the dream could even truly start that night a sound outside of Keikan's window, caused the girl to tumble back into reality…

"Come'on Harouxi-n… She's asleep we can't bother her… Why the sudden interest in Kei-Chan anyway?" Odd… The voice belonged to her friend Rein Kyoko…What was she doing here at- Keikan turned her head slightly to gaze at the face of her digital clock that read '2:26 AM'… At 2:26 in the morning?

Harouxi-n? Wasn't that Kyoko's new cat? Why would she be talking to her cat like she was a human? Keikan mumbled something to herself and buried her face into the pillow beneath her head… It was just a dream…

"Kyoko! It doesn't matter what time it is! Or if your friend is asleep! I know she's one of us." Odd… The voice held the same feel as the chortle that Harouxi-n made when Kyoko pet her.

Actually it was rather funny… Keikan had to be very tired to be hearing this. The girl cracked a small smile and pulled herself out of bed, curious to see what was really outside of her bedroom window…

Somewhere the fates were tickled pink, laughing at her… For below her window sat Rein Kyoko and her cat Harouxi-n. Kyoko was still within pajamas and her face was tickled cherry by the cool winter breeze. Locks of an off-red, more of a dusty desert sand red, rose behind Kyoko's hair, dancing in the breeze. A half breed like Keikan, yet Kyoko was half Irish, half Japanese, an odd but exotic look had come about because of the mixing of bloods.

Something within her friend's hand caught Keikan's attention though… A wand like object, not much larger than a pen, with a sphere balanced on the top end, water and stars falling throughout the sphere… It was mesmerizing to say the least…

Once again, the cat began to speak, and this time the burnt umber haired female actually saw it's mouth move, though she was too tired to act surprised. Plus. It was a dream, right?

"Just get a move on Kyoko! Keikan can rest up later! Plus if she's who I think she is I might be able to get my true form back from Espien…" The last bit was whispered, so neither girl heard it but the first part was loud and clear to Keikan's Irish-Japanese friend who began to attempt to climb one of the icy trees…

"Wait! Don't do that!" Her own voice surprised her, as did that she was hanging onto the edge of her window, climbing down on frozen vines. Keikan blinked at what lay below her, but continued down, her feet aching, yet she dismissed the thought, they were red and bloody, like her hands from being bare.

Kyoko jumped over to help her down, "Keikan! You could have at least grabbed shoes… Oh.. Give me your feet." Her sweet, always helpful pal had removed a garment of clothing, a second top, it was thinner than the outer one she wore, wrapping the torn fabric about Keikan's feet, Kyoko smiled to herself; she loved helping people.

"What are you doing here?" Keikan asked leaning forward as Kyoko fixed her feet up, watching her friend with a keen eye.

"Heh… Um…? Eh… Hard to explain? Does that suffice?" Kyoko seemed to be edgy about the reason she was there.

The ebony tiffany feline though seemed to be full of answers and jumped forward to explain, "Migoto Keikan, you have always felt you knew something else? Were someone else, correct?"

"I guess so…" The answer came simply without thought.

"You have dreams of a time that doesn't seem real… Something so ethereal, it confuses you? Where the people refer to you as Sailor Chiron?"

"Heh…" The girl blushed a bit and tapped her forehead, "You may want to become a psychic you could make a killing."

"I thought so." Out of nowhere the cat jumped into the air, and curled into a ball, bright light surrounding her.

"This is a very odd dream… Talking cats… Cats creating light…" Keikan sighed and rested her head on Kyoko's shoulder, who at the moment was fiddling with her pen.

The light began to disperse but before the henshin of Chiron appeared, a scream was heard in the distance…


End file.
